galaxiafandomcom-20200223-history
Balkanir Kingdom
Along the southern corners of the Confederacy lies the Balkanir nation, borne of the Kemono races. Most of the original Balkaniri were Citybound, Kampftier, and Yentho. Most of these Kemono were freeborns- members of families whose forebears had been freed by the efforts of various groups before Scylla became a major battlefield. They were well prepared for the exodus from Serisia, though not for the hostilities they'd meet when their leaders brought them to the edges of the greatest forests. Aside from the native Serisians and the Pajscruscans, the other factions that survived the megacity's destruction despised them. Most of those who came from Rebel factions considered them traitors or chattel, and in more than a few cases attacked the Balkaniri, believing that they were going up against a bunch of poor, uneducated drones. Misjudgments of this nature led to the Balkaniri being perceived as one of the most bloodthirsty and violent kingdoms until the signing of the Concordat, as they responded to their enemies with vigorous brutality and forcibly integrating whoever survived into their population. For a long time, the Balkaniri were left alone by the other kingdoms as often as possible- as it turns out, that's exactly what the Balks wanted. They claim that they didn't so thoroughly destroy their enemies and enslave whoever survived because they were eager for bloodshed and free labor (military hotheads and greedy politicians notwithstanding of course), but because they believed it was necessary to ensure their own survival. They would have been just as happy to have been left alone so that they could pursue their agendas in peace and quiet- they were dealing with enough problems from within their own ranks, mostly from religious extremists. The Balkaniri suffered a number of civil wars between Pagan zealots and Heretical cults; it wasn't until the Concordat brought the five kingdoms together that they were able to request help from the Ganswiegians and finally stomp out almost all of their extremist issues. Granted, they were required to free all their slaves, but that was a small price to pay for the Confederate alliance finally giving the Balkaniri what they've wanted for centuries- peaceful isolation. Part of the reason for the Balkanir isolationism is through how they support the Confederacy- they are the single largest supplier of foodstuffs. Aside from harvesting the nearby forests for various edible plants, they've been struggling harder than any other kingdom to develop long-lasting agricultural foundations. This focus takes a lot of time, energy, and money, and any distraction from a project to tame the wilderness means that the project must be scrapped and started over from scratch. It is the national dream to one day conquer and fully terraform their territories so that they no longer need to rely on the dangerous forests for sustenance. In the meantime, they'd be just as happy if no one bothered them at all. If foreigners want to come in, that's fine, so long as they keep their noses clean and don't jeopardize the Balkaniri agricultural efforts- anyone who does is certain to be the exalted guest of honor at a hemp party. Balkanir is ruled by Queen Emilie de la Feunte; a Citybound of the canine persuasion- Old English Sheepdog, specifically. Her rule is supported by the noble houses of Gagnon, Deschamps, Lapointe, Mynatt, and Reyer. Lady de la Feunte is renowned in the Confederacy for both her people-skills and expertise at micromanagement. These skill sets see her leaving the capital palace on a regular basis to oversee many operations personally, which is a source of endless worry for her royal guard and constant aggravation for her court, which is often forced to wait for significant periods as she sticks her nose into various businesses she already has other people to handle for her. Even with numerous attempts on her life by particularly brave or suicidal terrorists- the Queen is a follower of the Merchant Princess as opposed to the majority worship of the Pharaonic pantheon- she insists on going out to do things herself quite frequently. It is believed, and feared, that one of these days someone is going to get lucky and finally succeed in killing her, which would create no small amount of political turmoil as the nobility would have to figure out which among them to appoint as Regent and protect Her Majesty's children until one of them fulfilled the necessary requirements for taking the reins of power. As the oldest of these four princes and princesses is currently seven, this would be very problematic for the nobles- they're accustomed to and prefer to be supporters rather than leaders. Her Majesty brushes off their concerns though, believing that her actions will help speed up the nation's dreams, and even if she is killed, her subordinates can handle things until one of her beloved children is ready to assume the throne. The Balkanir kingdom controls the regions of Arcosta, Zwivilerd, Cancina, Hannore, and Erinsy. The capital city of Taneel can be found in Hannore. Across these regions are around two hundred twelve some odd towns and villages. Primary ethnic groupings: Caucasians, Hispanics. Estimation of Population: 3.4 million. Racial Census: 75% Kemono, 11% Humans, 6% Dwarves, 5% Draconids, 3% Other. Primary Language: French. Secondary languages: Sylvan, Javanese, Portugese. The Jade Confederacy Back to Main Page